


I lie, I lie (I still know the truth)

by ECOM



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Bashing, Child Neglect, Creeper Peter Hale, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Getting Together, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Manipulative Peter Hale, Mentioned Allison Argent, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Mentioned Vernon Boyd, Post-Season/Series 02, Secret Santa, Steter Secret Santa, and a little Allison, bc I love him, bc he is peter, bc he is peter guys, bc it isn't me if I don't bash the sheriff lmao, but he's good with stiles so, like The Pack, mentioned Erica Reyes - Freeform, oh yeah, ok I hurt him but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ECOM/pseuds/ECOM
Summary: Stiles is not stupid.But he is tired.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 244





	I lie, I lie (I still know the truth)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silentdescant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/gifts).



> Hello!  
> First of all, I really, really, hope that silentdescant likes their gift. It was hard, but I enjoyed writing it. I feel a little conscious about some things, but I like it in general.  
> Second, I know that I haven't posted in some time, a lot of things happened.  
> But!  
> I already have an idea for something new and I'll start working on it soon, so stay tuned ;)  
> Enjoy!!

He thinks. Sometimes more than once every week, and sometimes more than once every day.

He thinks that this is not what he planned his life to be.

Does he hate his life?

_He does not._

Does he love his life?

_He doesn't know if he can answer honestly._

Is his life boring?

_He couldn't call it that._

Is his life safe?

_Well, he's still not dead._

He thinks. Sometimes, he tries to think about the good parts, the things that keep him going.

He likes knowing about the supernatural, finding out a new thing everyday. He likes feeling like he's doing something good for his town. He likes being able of protecting his dad.

He thinks. And sometimes, he remembers what he doesn't like.

He doesn't like that his crush almost died. He doesn't like that he was beaten up by an old xenophobic psycho. He doesn't like that he saw two of his classmates tied, bloody, and crying, in the basement of his best friend's girlfriend. He doesn't like feeling left by his best friend. He doesn't like feeling weak. He doesn't like feeling chased constantly.

He doesn't like seeing Allison's face.

_And he didn't like having to remember how it feels drowning._

He thinks. He asks himself how does he feel.

There's times he likes it, there's times he doesn't like it.

There's times he can't feel a thing.

And there's time, like now, that he doesn't have time to think about it because there's a new monster of the week.

“There's an omega in the preserve” Derek says to everyone in the Hale House.

_Because Derek is still living in the grave he calls a house._

A burnt house, that not much can be done, and whatever is done won't make it feel less dead.

Still, he noticed, the first time he came to the house after everything with the Kanima, that Derek painted the door.

He didn't ask why.

Isaac is there, because he didn't disappear. Jackson is there, because he has to be there now.

He is there, and in this moment he can't give himself a good reason.

And Peter is there. Because he is alive. Not dead. Again. Somehow.

Peter, who is reading a book, sitting on the stairs, looking smug and unbothered, just like he has been since he came back to life thanks to reasons still unknown for him, but that Stiles is pretty sure Lydia played an important role in it.

_Scott is not there._

Jackson and Isaac complain, because they can.

“Do we have to? Tomorrow is school day” Jackson says. He has been adjusting well to being a werewolf, better than Isaac and Scott. Better than Stiles thought he would.

Better than Erica and Boyd did.

“I heard you say you were going to Lydia's house”

“Yeah, because that's a better way to stay up late”

Stiles hears Peter huff.

Derek lets out a low growl and furrows his brow. His eyesbrows are saying _you're an idiot._

Which is fair. Jackson is an idiot.

“Go. Now” Derek says -demands- as he goes out of the house. Stiles sees how everyone pulls a face.

Except Peter. Peter is still reading.

They follow Derek out of the house, letting out complains that they know Derek can hear. He sees them go, knowing that he is the last one.

Except for Peter.

Peter is still on the stairs, reading -probably not doing that- and without making a sign that he's going to get out and help them, or even move.

Stiles continues sitting for a minute, maybe two, until he stands up.

He passes next to Peter, because his backpack is there. He takes the Mountain Ash, because that's the only reason Derek lets him go out with the pack. He takes his bat, because he doesn't want to die.

He doesn't look at Peter, but he can feel his eyes over him.

Stiles goes out of the house and he knows, even before hearing the leaves crunch, that Peter does too.

* * *

Capturing the omega won't even be hard, not anymore, they have practice at this point. Run to that side, run to the other, surprise them, Mountain Ash, and it's done! Easy-peasy. No problem. Just another tuesday.

At least that's what he tries to tell himself, though he knows it's not true.

Because Derek never makes a plan, because Isaac and Jackson never listen to their Alpha, because he always has to make sure to not end up dead.

Because they don't act like pack.

He swings his bat from side to side, he looks everywhere, and tries not to jump at the low noises.

Stiles continues in that state until he feels something behind him. He tenses but calms down when he recognizes Peter.

And Stiles can't tell why.

_No, no. That's a lie. He can._

“Careful, darling, if your heart keeps going so fast the omega could think you're a rabbit and come to hunt you” the wolf whispers next to his ear, and without looking back Stiles knows there's a smirk on his face.

He turns to Peter, he glares, but he knows it isn't working.

“Very funny, Zombiewolf, hilarious” he says in his most annoyed tone, not wanting to give away he actually feels better. “Are you going to tell jokes to the omega too?”

“Of course not, my fantastic sense of humor is only for you, sweetheart. I don't think our unwanted visitant would appreciate it like you do”

He rolls his eyes, but Stiles can't suppres the little twitch of his lips.

“Shut up. Just make sure you watch my back”

“I always do” Peter says easily, like it's nothing.

Stiles doesn't respond to that.

_He knows it's true._

They walk a little more, then Derek makes them stop. The wolves tilt their heads, clearly trying to catch a sound, and not for the first time he wishes he could hear like they do.

Peter puts his hand over Stiles' arm and he turns to the older man. Peter looks directly at his eyes as he _orders_ him to stay quiet.

Stiles does.

Derek turns to the pack -and the word doesn't feel right- to give them the “plan”. He points to himself and Peter, then the three of them, then-

_No, wait, what?_

He looks at Derek confused, not paying to the rest of signs that won't even work later.

Stiles always goes with Peter, because Derek thought putting the human and the former serial killer together was a good idea. And maybe it was, seen in the fact that Stiles is still very alive and they actually work well together.

It doesn't matter how much he tries to ignore the implications of that. It works.

“De-” he tries to protest, but he can't finish his sentence when Derek glares at him with angry, red eyes.

He shuts up. Derek tells them to go to one side.

Jackson, Isaac and him start to walk, but a part of him that he tries to ignore tells him to look back, that he shouldn't go with his packmates -they are not- and he has to go back to a safe place.

Stiles wonders when Peter became his safe place.

* * *

It goes as bad as he knew it would be.

At some point, Isaac and Jackson ran to different sides and Stiles, used to Peter telling him what was happeing and being all “we have to stay together”, didn't know what to do.

So obviously, the omega got him.

He falls to the ground without a warning and curses when he feels his bat slip from his hand. He looks up to the blue eyes that should feel familiar in some way, but is taken for the sudden rushed of fear that goes through his spine.

He doesn't understand why this feels different. He doesn't know why he's afraid.

_But he does._

He screams when claws break his skin and he can feel how they go deeper, there's one han don his shoulder and he hopes the pain is because of the claws. He tries to kick him but that just lets another scream out of him, so that's probably broken.

He looks around until he spots his bat, he takes it and puts it on the omega's face. He stands up as fast as he can and tries to not scream again.

He tightens the grip on his bat, and hits the omega's head with all the forces he has.

Its head makes a cracking noise but it is still standing before him. He prepares for the next attack when his ears catch a loud growl, and he sees another pair of supernatural blue eyes.

Peter goes straight to the omega and takes it to the ground, he buries his claws in the omega and tears, no mercy, hit after hit.

And then the omega stops moving.

Peter turns to Stiles, and Stiles gives a step forward when he freezes in place. He sees how the omega throws Peter to a tree.

Stiles feels fear, but a different kind from before, he can't put a name to it. He goes blank for a second.

Then he remembers the Mountain Ash.

With a quick movement he takes it from his pocket -and maybe his shoulder it's broken-, puts some of it on his hand and throws it to the omega while he hopes, _believes_ , it will make a circle around this one.

Stiles opens his eyes -that he doesn't know when he closed- and almost cries when he watches the omega trying to move.

He wonders what to do now.

The answer is given to him before even asking when Peter stands up, walks to the omega, and then looks at Stiles. There's a quiet but clear order in them, and he knows, Stiles really knows that he shouldn't know what it means.

_But he does._

Stiles moves his hand and breaks the circle.

It happens fast, in one moment Peter is holding the omega's throat and in the next one the omega falls like a rag doll.

Peter turns around and starts to walk toward Stiles. He can't move, he just stands there like a deer in the highlights, and he wants to say he's scared or in shock, say that's the reason he doesn't run away.

Stiles knows it isn't true.

He stays like that until Peter is in from of him, the man looks him up and down, Stiles can see a snarl on his lips, and then he puts his hand on his cheek to start taking his pain. Stiles sighs in relief, he leans on the touch and he doesn't care about anything else.

They stay like that for who-knows-how-much time until Peter takes his hand away. Stiles protests but he doesn't ask him to touch him again.

_He still has dignity, thank you._

Stiles is about to tell Peter that they should look for the others when this one turns his back and looks at him over his shoulder.

He sends Peter a really confused look.

Peter glares at him.

“Get on my back”

“What?” Stiles asks.

The werewolf rolls his eyes.

“Get on my back. You can't go on your own”

Stiles opens his mouth but then stops. Peter just took his pain, he knows Stiles can't walk, and the lack of pain is actually dozing him off.

He looks down, he can feel himself blushing and his face is burning. Stiles climbs on his back, he makes sure his bat doesn't touch Peter, he bites his tongue to not let out a sound, to what Peter takes his pain again. They walk to the Hale House in complete silence, and when they get there Stiles notices Jackson's Porsche isn't in sight.

So the pack already came back.

Neither Derek or Isaac come out of the house, and he thinks he should feel something, but he's numb.

“Take me to my Jeep”

Peter stops walking, then does what Stiles said. He heads to the Jeep and stands in front of the door, Stiles is going to get off of his back when he notices it's the passenger seat.

“Why do you stop here?”

“Because I'm gonna take you home, of course” Peter says like is obvious.

_Which it's not._

“Uh, no, you won't”

“Yes, I will. You can't walk, dear, I don't think you can drive” the man pauses. “And I know the good Sheriff is in a night shift, so there's not gonna be any problem”

Stiles stays quiet, he continues being on Peter's back and he becomes pretty aware of his touch over his thighs.

He can't drive, he knows that when he gets home there's only going to be an empty house, and honestly, he's falling asleep.

Reluctantly, he gets off of the wolf's back, opens the door and gets in. Stiles doesn't look at Peter when he gets in, but he can feel his eyes for a moment. Then they start off.

* * *

Stiles gets into his house on Peter Hale's back, something he never thought that would happen, and they go up the stairs to his room.

Peter lays him down on his bed and asks for the aid kit.

“In the bathroom”

He goes there and comes back in a second, or maybe not, maybe Stiles just can't think well for the pain -or lack of it-. He opens it and there's no surprise when he finds him almost empty, but Stiles does can see his eyes flashing for a moment. Peter doesn't say anything.

At least not about it.

“This place smells less to McCall than what I thought it would”

“Yeah, well” he says, as the wolf lifts his shirt. “He's going to summer school”

He wonders if his heart skips a beat. He wonders if he's lying.

Peter nods.

“Still, I'm surprised that good Scott doesn't come to see how you are after helping us”

He winces when the older man puts a gauze with alcohol over the deep scars on his side but relaxes when another hand starts to take his pain. He has to bite his tongue to not say what he's thinking.

_He's too busy stalking the girl who tried to kill him and your nephew, and that maybe killed Erica and Boyd._

Stiles doesn't say anything, and he looks up when Peter's hand stops. He is looking directly at his eyes, so intense and with so much _intent_.

“He doesn't know you're helping us, right?”

He thinks what to say, if he should lie though he knows Peter will know, or if he should tell the truth.

He decides that he's tired.

“He doesn't need to know”

They continue looking at each other, until Peter starts to clean his wounds again.

“Maybe he doesn't”

Stiles keeps looking at the werewolf. He knows there's something.

“However, I also expected to sense more of my nephew's scent. As the Alpha, he should look after his betas”

“I'm not his beta”

He tenses. He didn't want to say that.

_Yes, he wanted._

This times Peter doesn't stop, he just passes to the scars on his shoulder. Stiles waits for something to come, he doesn't move, he doesn't talk. The silence is suffocating.

The older man had to notice this, because he keeps talking.

“I suppose, then, that Lahey and Whittemore aren't your pack neither”

He looks at him. He shakes his head.

Peter hums, and Stiles _swears_ it sounds happy.

Peter continues cleaning his wounds, careful and gentle, taking his pain during all the process. He moves to his leg, gives it an assessing glare, and then takes the kit back to the bathroom. Stiles stays still, he can't feel a thing, his eyes start to close slowly.

Obviously, Peter has to ruin it.

“What am I for you, Stiles?”

“What?”

_Did he hear well?_

Peter sits beside him, one hand on his wrist, one hand on his bare belly, and his eyes over Stiles.

“What am I for you?”

He feels like his heart will leap out of his chest. He doesn't have the energy or the mind for this.

“You are Derek's creepy uncle, former crazy Alpha. It's something hard to forget, honestly”

And that's it. That's all Peter is for him. Peter can't be anything else for him. Peter shouldn't be anything else for him.

Suddenly, Peter is over him.

“You're really good lying, but still not good enough to fool a werewolf”

Peter takes his face and starts caressing his lower lip. His eyes are a cold blue, too bright to be human.

“What. Am I. For. You?”

He can't look away from the man before him. He can feel the heat of his body. He notices how close they are.

_He notices how Peter doesn't touch any part of his body that was hurt._

“I didn't know you were into underage teens”

“Not every teen. Only pretty pale ones, who are too smart for their own good, and have a sharp tongue”

Stiles' heart is about to explode.

“Lydia?” he says in whisper.

The wolf rolls his eyes.

“They also like sarcasm”

This is the moment, this is where Stiles decides what it's Peter for him, how he feels about every hint the wolf has given to him.

Because Stiles isn't stupid. He likes to lie to himself, a lot, but he still can see everything, he can feel everything, he hears everything.

He sees how Peter doesn't help the pack unless Stiles is also doing it. He sees how Peter is always behind him, watching his back for any danger. He sees the _looks_ Peter sends to him, not even trying to be discrete.

He feels the short touches Peter gives him. He feels praise in Peter's eyes. He feels Peter's anger when the pack pushes him aside.

He hears how Peter “subtly” talks shit about his friends when he's there. He hears the respect in his words.

And Stiles isn't stupid. He knows himself, and he knows Peter.

He knows that he feels safe when Peter is with him. He knows that he never rejects Peter's touch. He knows that he feels good when Peter looks at him with eyes full of _want._ He knows that he doesn't ask Peter to stop calling him endearments.

He knows Peter took advantage of how awful Derek is as an Alpha. He knows Peter used to his advantage that Jackson and Isaac are more focused on the power thing of being a werewolf then on the pack thing. He knows Peter is aware about how things are at home.

He knows Peter is not a good man, because if he was, he would help his nephew to build a better pack and not use it to lure a vulnerable teenager.

_But that's the thing, right?_

Peter did all this because he wants Stiles. He gives him what other don't because he wants Stiles. He is _trying_ because he wants Stiles.

Stiles is not stupid.

But he is tired.

So he kisses Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistake, please tell me!


End file.
